A New Arrival
by Princess Aelita Schaeffer
Summary: This story is about the arrival of a new girl called Yvonne Stones. She is sharing a dorm with Aelita. She may think she is a normal girl, but when she goes onto Lyoko, she finds out she is more than just a normal girl.
1. Arrival

**Hi there, this is my first story I'm publishing.**

**Now, please read this!**

**Yvonne Stones is a new student at Kadic. She is a normal girl, that's what she thinks. But she discovers that she is more than just a normal girl.**

**Saturday, November 19, 2011**

**12:10 p.m.**

Aelita Schaeffer, or rather known as Aelita Stones at Kadic, tapped a few more screens and said, "Okay, Jeremie. The process is complete. Scanner one, go!" A diagram appeared in another screen and a white light painted across it. "Scanner one complete," Aelita announced. "Coming up next, scanner two and we're good to go! Scanner two, go!" The diagram was then painted blue again. "Scanner two complete. The project is successful. We can go now, Jeremie," Aelita said.

"Okay. Materialization, Aelita!" Jeremie typed a few codes on the supercomputer. Soon, Aelita emerged from the scanner room.

**12: 17 p.m.**

Aelita and Jeremie chatted as they walked back to school. "Belpois! Stones! Have you seen Della Robbia?" Jim shouted at them. "No, Jim," the duo replied together. "Fine! But if you see him, send him to me IMMEDIATELY! I will be at the gymnasium at 1:45 p.m.!" Jim ordered. "Yes, Jim," Aelita nodded her head.

**12: 20 p.m.**

"Bye," Jeremie smiled as Aelita continued walking up the stairs. "Bye," Aelita waved as she walked up to the third floor. Jeremie pushed open the swinging doors. He walked calmly towards his dorm and unlocked the door. "Belpois, did you see Della Robbia?" Mrs Suzanne Hertz asked him sternly before he could enter his dorm. "No, Mrs Hertz. Why is everyone looking for him today?" Jeremie asked curiously. "I don't know about the rest, but he did not do the last page of his Science homework! Bring him to the Science classroom if you see him! I will be there at about 1:45 p.m. for classes!" Mrs Hertz said as she stomped off angrily. "Okay," Jeremie just shrugged. "I guess."

**12: 23 p.m.**

_Ring! Ring! _Aelita's mobile phone rang.

"Yes? This is Aelita Stones," Aelita picked up the call.

"Aelita? This is Yumi!" the other end replied happily. "Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?" Aelita asked as she sat down on her soft and comfy bed.

"The new girl!" Yumi answered.

"A new girl?" Aelita asked in shock. "Okay, okay. So there's a new girl. So what? What does it have to do with me?"

"Of course it has! I found out her name's Yvonne Stones, 8th Grader from the USA! And she's sharing a dorm with…" Yumi slowed down and suspended the story a little.

"With who?" Aelita asked, her heart thumping.

"With…" Yumi said mysteriously. "YOU!"

"What?" Aelita was in shock.

"Surprised?" Yumi asked cheekily. "I thought you knew! She should be coming anytime soon! Bye!"

_Click! _With that, the call ended.

**12: 29 p.m.**

_Knock! Knock! _Someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Aelita asked as she packed her dry clothes neatly into piles according to type to place inside her cupboard.

"Yvonne," a voice answered. "Yvonne Stones, from the USA. I'm an 8th Grader."  
>Aelita went to the door and unlocked it. "Oh, hi! Welcome, welcome, come in!" She gestured a hand towards the dorm.<p>

"Thank you," Yvonne nodded kindly as she stepped inside.

"You're welcome, now, you can place your things there, unpack, while we do the introductions," Aelita smiled as she continued folding her other set of clothes.

"Well, I'm Yvonne, and I'm from the USA, like I've mentioned…my surname is Stones, and I'm an 8th Grader. My family moved to France and we live close by, so I enrolled at Kadic," Yvonne said as she took out her clothes. "Where do I put my clothes?"

"Oh…never thought of that. I guess I can make some space here and label one side as 'Aelita' and the other as 'Yvonne'…" Aelita moved her clothes to create some space. "Here."

"Thanks," Yvonne smiled gratefully as she put her clothes inside the cupboard.

"You're most welcome. I'm Aelita Stones, and I'm from Germany. Actually, my father is. I'm more of French," Aelita laughed.

"I see," Yvonne laughed along.

"Do you notice how we actually look alike? I mean, it's only a bit of difference, like the clothes, and shade…" Aelita trailed off as she peered into the mirror.

Yvonne peered into the mirror too. "That's right…my hair colour is pink, just like yours…mine's only slightly darker! Our clothes, are of course, completely different…our eye colour…mine is green, and so is yours! It is a bit odd to have green as an eye colour, especially for someone like me, from the USA…normally, it would be blue. If not, black. Green's rare."

"Yeah," Aelita nodded in agreement. "Wow, I'm hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria to get some snacks. Then, I'll give you a tour around Kadic."  
>"That sounds like a great idea!" Yvonne nodded excitedly.<p>

"Come on! After you," Aelita winked as she kept the door open.

"Thank you," Yvonne bowed and walked out.

Aelita then followed her, locking the door on her way out.


	2. She's Been to Lyoko?

**2****nd**** chapter is here!  
>This time, Yvonne comes face to face with somewhere familiar, and soon, the team finds out something that Yvonne didn't know…<strong>

**Chapter 2: This Is…**

**The Next Day**

**2:34 p.m.**

It was a new day, but it was already afternoon. Yvonne and Aelita went to the cafeteria together to eat their lunch. They chatted about everything under the sun, until suddenly, it got awkward when Yvonne asked, "Aelita, where do you normally hang out with those friends of yours?"

Aelita froze in her tracks.

"Uh…nowhere in particular…sometimes, we'll just gather and chat in Jeremie's room, sometimes in Odd and Ulrich's room…sometimes, we hang out around school grounds, in the park, or at Yumi's house. Sometimes when we're in the mood to play or watch TV, we just go to the wreck room," Aelita answered hesitantly.

"Oh…the wreck room sounds interesting," Yvonne murmured.

"Really? Well, it is a fun place. Sissi, I mean, Elisabeth Sissi Delmas, the principal's daughter, is the monitor of the wreck room, and she does take good care of it. It's a place for relaxation. There are couches for us to sit and chat on, ping pong tables for us to play ping pong, and other games too," Aelita continued as she started walking again.

"That sounds like fun. Can we go there later?"  
>"Well, I'll be happy to! I couldn't introduce it to you yesterday because we were late, and by the time we finished our second last item of Kadic, it was time for classes, so I didn't get a chance to show you. But believe me, it's lots of fun!"<br>"I can't wait! And can you introduce me to your friends too? They seem very nice to me."

"Um…okay," Aelita nodded.

**2: 45 p.m.**

"Hey there, Aelita!" Yumi waved at the arriving duo.

"Wow, you two sure look a like," Jeremie commented.

"Like twins!" Odd and Ulrich chorused.

"Like two peas in a pod, to be exact," Jeremie added. "Anyway, hi, Yvonne. Welcome! We invite you to sit with us, seeing you as a new student with not many friends!"

"Thank you," Yvonne nodded kindly as she slid into the seat across Odd.

Aelita slid into the seat beside Yvonne, which was also beside Yumi, and across Jeremie's.

"Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, this is Yvonne," Aelita introduced.

"Hi," the foursome greeted.

"Yvonne, this is Yumi," Aelita gestured a hand to the black-haired Japanese girl.

"Hi," Yvonne smiled sweetly.

"Hey," Yumi smiled in response.

"This is Odd and Ulrich," Aelita continued.

"Hey there! You look like Aelita's twin!" Odd mused.

"Hi, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of you from now on," Ulrich greeted.

"Thanks, and hello," Yvonne bowed gently.

"Finally, this is Jeremie," Aelita finished.

"Hi," Jeremie blushed.

"Hello," Yvonne giggled at the sight of the nerdy boy who looked cute when he blushed.

"And you know me, so I guess this ends the introduction. I'll introduce you to the other mostly seen students later," Aelita began eating her croissant.

"Okay," Yvonne nodded as she nibbled on _her _croissant.

"You want your sausage, Einstein?" Odd asked as he began to drool.

"Fine," Jeremie passed the sausage to Odd.

"Thanks!" Odd beamed happily, being the big-eater.

Despite his scrawny body, he liked to eat a lot! Don't let his appearance fool you!

"Um…Jeremie, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, do you mind following me to the wreck room later? I'm bringing Yvonne to view it, since I didn't get a chance yesterday, as I kept the best for the last," Aelita asked awkwardly.

"Of course! I'd be happy to!" Jeremie answered promptly.

"Sure," Ulrich nodded.

"I'll be there," Yumi winked.

"I'll be coming," Odd replied as he munched on Jeremie's croissant, which was actually now his extra croissant.

"Thanks, everyone! I wouldn't know what I'd be now if I hadn't met-" Aelita's words were broken off in midsentence when Jeremie's computer began beeping.

Jeremie bit his lip and winked at Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd.

"What's that sound?" Yvonne asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just my laptop. It always beeps when there's something new I can download, but I always ignore them, unless I need them desperately or urgently," Jeremie replied quickly.

"Oh," Yvonne nodded her head. "I see."

"Uh, guys, I forgot that I needed to pick something up from my room…uh…meet you at the wreck room!" Jeremie took his plates and cutlery to the basins and left in a hurry.

Ulrich winked at Odd silently and then said, "Oh, good thing he reminded me! Now I forgot! Odd, we left our homework back in our dorm! And class resumes in less than an hour! And you haven't finished it! Hurry up so that we can go get it and you can complete it!"  
>"Oh no!" Odd dropped his jaw. "How could I have forgotten? Sorry ladies, hope you have a great time!" Odd grabbed his plates, placed them in the basin with Ulrich, and then the duo left too.<p>

"Aelita, I'll meet you in the wreck room. I just remembered that I forgot to pack my bag. I need to run back to my house to get my Italian textbook. See you later!" Yumi also left.

"Wow, Aelita, your friends sure seem to be in a hurry," Yvonne observed.

Aelita bit her lip nervously as she thought up of a reason.

"Well, I guess it's just their unlucky day today. Ah, absent-minded people today are really down on their luck! Luckily, I'm having all the luck I could possibly have today," Aelita said.

"Really?" Yvonne asked.

"Yes, certainly. Why would I lie to you?"

"I guess you do make a point there."

"Let's go."

"Sure."

The duo picked up their plates and cutlery, placed them in the basins, and ran off.

**3: 12 p.m.**

_Ring! Ring! _Aelita's mobile phone rang.

"Yes? This is Aelita Stones, 8th Grader at Kadic Academy," Aelita answered promptly.

"Aelita? Where are you? This is Jeremie! We need you at the factory ASAP!" Jeremie hissed on the other hand.

"You know Yvonne is with me," Aelita answered, hinting that it was because of Yvonne that she couldn't come.

"Okay, okay, forget it. Bring her to the factory, I'm sure a return to the past will work," Jeremie sighed.

"Okay," Aelita nodded as she clicked her phone to end the call.

"Who was it?" Yvonne asked curiously.

"Jeremie. Yvonne, come with me. No questions, do not speak to anyone about it," Aelita ordered.

"Okay," Yvonne nodded calmly as she stood up and followed Aelita.

**3: 17 p.m.**

"We're here, Jeremie," Aelita announced as she walked into the supercomputer lab with Yvonne.

"Wow," Yvonne mused as she looked around.

"No time for chit-chat, Aelita. Yumi, Ulrich and Odd are already having difficulties clearing a path for _themselves on their vehicles_. I really doubt _you _can clear a path for yourself if they can't. Get to the scanner room immediately," Jeremie commanded.

"Okay, Jeremie," Aelita nodded as she went over to the ladder to climb down to the scanner room.

"Ready?" Jeremie's voice could be heard in the scanner room.

"Ready," Aelita replied.

"Transfer Aelita."

The scanner doors closed.

"Scanner Aelita."

A screen with Aelita's ID card appeared. Aelita's ID card slowly came into view.

"Virtualization!"

**3: 18 p.m.**

Aelita was flung to the ground of the forest sector. However, she made a perfect landing.

"I'm here, Jeremie. Where are the rest?" Aelita asked, gazing at the view before her eyes.

"Behind you," Jeremie answered.

Aelita swung around, only to see Yumi, Ulrich and Odd fighting three speedy Mantas. William was on his 'royal' black Manta, as usual.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired at one of the Mantas.

"Impact!" Ulrich sped up to the other and sliced the Manta into half.

"Take this, handsome!" Yumi threw her fans at the Black manta William was riding.

"Argh!" William fell to the ground.

"Energy Field!" Aelita devirtualized him promptly as he tried to attack Yumi.

"NO!" William screamed in anger as he disappeared into red and black smoke and digital coding.

"Thanks, Aelita," Yumi smiled at her friend.

"Welcome, now watch out! Energy Field!" Aelita shoved her friend aside and fired an Energy Field at the incoming Manta.

"Thanks again, Aelita," Yumi smiled yet again.

"No problem," Aelita replied.

"I can't believe I missed the first shot! It was so close!" Odd groaned.

"Stop talking! Impact!" Ulrich ran away from the devirtualized Manta and went on to devirtualize the other.

The manta disappeared into digital coding.

"The tower is yours to deactivate now, princess," Ulrich bowed as he gestured a hand towards the way tower.

"Thank you," Aelita said as she slid her hand across her star-shaped watch to activate her wings.

Then, she flew towards the direction of the way tower.

"Keep her safe, just in case. I don't want any complicated situations with any of you," Jeremie ordered as he virtualized the three vehicles.

"Got it," the trio replied as they each hopped onto their own vehicle and sped off behind Aelita.

Soon, Aelita deactivated the way tower.

Jeremie got the signal and began typing away.

"Return to the past…"

"Wait!" Yvonne cried all of a sudden.

"What?" Jeremie asked, shooting her an annoyed look.

"I think I've been here before!" Yvonne cried.

"What?" Jeremie asked in confusion. Even Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita's voices could be heard.

"I think I've been here before," Yvonne repeated.

"Let's scan your body. But first, I'll bring in Odd, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich. Materialization Odd! Materialization Aelita! Materialization Ulrich!" Jeremie answered hesitantly.

"Materialization Yumi!" he continued when the first three emerged from their scanners.

Yumi soon appeared in the scanner room.

"Get to the scanner room. Just climb downstairs using the ladder over there," Jeremie ordered.

"Okay," Yvonne did as she was told.

**3: 37 p.m.**

Not too long later, the five of them were shouting, "WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"  
>As Yvonne climbed back up, she heard Jeremie saying, "But it's true! Yvonne's Lyoko ID card is already registered on the supercomputer! <em>She's been to Lyoko before!<em>"

**Now, if you've just finished reading this, hit the review button now, or read the story again and then hit the review button.**


End file.
